Daddy's Little Girl~
by Lady Enigma
Summary: It's not who you think it would be about. Read it and you will see what I mean.


Discliamer: Do I really have to say it again? Oh...okay I don't own Digimon, but you know that.  
  
Author's Note: To anyone who read my last fanfic, thanks for your honesty. To anyone who hasn't...read it...no just kidding. On to the story.  
  
~Daddy's Little Girl~  
  
"Oh, Sora. Your aunt will be so happy to see you in a dress for once. I know I will." said her mother, while handing Sora the dress. Sora turned and faced her reflection in the large full body mirror. She was not looking forward to this.  
  
According to her, she was hopelessly simple. Not one feature on her face even resembeled her mother's. Sora held the dress up to get a good look at it. It was a sleeveless, sky blue dress. It had a pattern of pale pink cherry blossoms on it. It reminded Sora of her mother's flower shop, and she had to admit, it was a gorgeous dress. But still it was a dress, and Sora was not used to dresses. "I promised mom I would do this. " she told herself, and began to undress.  
  
Sora stared at her reflectin in the mirror, surprised at herself. In this dress, she seemed somehow different. It flared out from her waist and stopped at her mid-calf. Sora looked herself over. She was pleased, a little. Her smile was gone when she looked into her eyes, though. "I'm nothing like my mom..." she stated aloud. "I don't have her eyes at all.". It was true. Her eyes weren't anything like her mom's. Her eyes were a deep brown. Sora had light brown eyes, with a hint of crimson in them. Plus her eyes were wide, which, she felt, were no comparison to her mom's unique, cat like shaped eyes.  
  
She reached for the choker her aunt had bought her. It looke like it was made from ribbon. It had a little flower charm hanging from it. "A rose." she stated while putting it on. "Time to do my hair.".She reached for a brush and began to brush her back so she could out it in a bun, like her mother had told her.She was able to brush back all except for that annoying little curl of hair that always did wht it wanted. She twisted her hair up and around and tied it down. It was now in a neat round bun. She tied a light blue ribbon around the base of it to cover the scrunchie she had used.  
  
Sora checked herself in the mirror one last time. The little curl of her hair was still there. "Mom's hair never does this.". Sora looked at the color of it. She had never realized hom different she looked from her mother. "My hair is light brown, her's is dark.". Sora shook her head, "I don't see how I could possibly be her daughter. We are too different.", and she walked out the room.  
  
"Sora you're beautiful." her mother said happily. "Yeah." Sora replied softly, not really convinced by her mother's enthusiasm. "Just one thing.", her mother got out three tiny white flowers. They were small, dried roses. Her mother pinned them to the top of her bun. "There." she said satisfied and smiling.  
  
Together, Sora and her mother walked down the stairs to her aunt's dining room. Her aunt had invited them to a dining party in honor of her uncle's premotion. "Sora you look wonderful." excliamed her aunt, while giving Sora a gentle hug. "Thank you Aunt Mina." Sora replied. She stepped away from her aunt to get a good look at what she was wearing.  
  
Her Aunt Mina was her dad's little sister. She had long light brown hair, and brown eyes. Sora focused in on her aun't face. She had never realized how similar the two of them looked. "You look so much like your father, Sora." said her aunt. "You even have a bit of red in your eyes like him." her mother added. "You are definitly your dad's little girl." her aunt finished. Sora let the words play over in her head a few times. No one had ever told her that before, and she had never thought of it. It was a new concept all together. She thought the words over one last time. "My dad's little girl." she whispered to herself, pleased with the thought.  
  
Author's Note: Well...that's it. Just to let you know...it's based on a true story. I don't think it's as good as my last one...but i'll let you be the judge of that. 


End file.
